Klefki
|} Klefki (Japanese: クレッフィ Cleffy) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Klefki is a small, grayish-white Pokémon resembling a key ring with four keys on it. It has a spherical head with a white face and a small, pink oval on its forehead. Two black circles and a keyhole form its eyes and mouth. Below its head is its pink, teardrop-shaped body with a white marking in the middle. Extending from the top of its head is an appendage, which resembles an old-fashioned key with two wide, blunt teeth. A thin loop surrounds Klefki, and connects at either side of the "key". Hanging from the loop are various keys that this Pokémon has collected. If Klefki finds a key it likes, it will never release it. To threaten attackers, this Pokémon jingles its key collection. Klefki is the only Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances Klefki made its debut appearance in the Pikachu short Pikachu, What's This Key?. A Klefki debuted in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!, under the ownership of Monsieur Pierre. It usually holds onto s for Monsieur Pierre before they are awarded. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A wild Klefki debuted in Gathering Klefki, which Grace had befriended. It helped her break free from her cells numerous times, and later helped free the Vaniville Town residents by stealing the keys of a sleeping Team Flare Grunt and using them to open their cells. This Klefki later acquainted itself with and his friends, giving X Clemont's glasses and allowing him to deduce the location of Team Flare's base. He eventually set off without informing the others. Another wild Klefki appeared on in PAXY28. In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga A Klefki appeared in Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Klefki runs the Rockin' Lock shop in Lively Town, where it will open treasure boxes for 150 Poké. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Lost Hotel, Friend Safari (Steel)}} ( )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Sandy Bazaar: Stage 18 Graucus Hall: Stage 473}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (All Areas)}} |area=Area 03: Stage 04}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Lock-On|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10|*}} |Thief|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Klefki is the shortest Pokémon. Origin Klefki is based on a keychain, and possibly also the pagan tradition of blaming fairies for the loss of small objects, like shoes and keys. It may also be based on the superstition of carrying an iron charm to ward off fae mischief. Name origin Klefki is a combination of clef (French for key) or a corruption of kleptomaniac (in reference to its habit of collecting keys) and key. Cleffy is derived from clef (French for key). In other languages |fr=Trousselin|frmeaning=From and |es=Klefki|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Clavion|demeaning=From |it=Klefki|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=클레피 Keullepi|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=鎖圈兒 Sóhyūnyìh|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=鑰圈兒 Yàoquānér|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=क्लेफकी Klefki|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Клефки Klefki|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Clavion fr:Trousselin it:Klefki ja:クレッフィ pl:Klefki zh:钥圈儿